Being Hunted
by Drapex437
Summary: I saw a writing prompt on Pinterest and immediately thought of Supernatural! The prompt: Start your story with "I wasn't always the one being hunted. I used to be a hunter…" This begins at the end of Season 14. Please comment with any feedback or suggestions! Quinn is a natural-born witch, and when a series of events lead to Sam and Dean finding out the truth, her life changes...


Supernatural owns Sam, Dean, Cas, and any other recognizable characters. I own my OC Quinn, and other minor characters (i.e. Sally).

* * *

I wasn't always the one being hunted. I used to be a hunter. Hell, I used to be one of the best hunters, having been trained by the greatest legends in the business— the Winchesters. Yep, those Winchesters. The Armageddon-stopping, Devil-killing, multiverse-traveling Winchesters. I kind of hate that they are so great, cause now— well, they have made it their personal mission to hunt me down and "gank that lying bitch," as Dean so eloquently put it.

Okay, so I did lie, but it's not like they are truthful 100% of the time either. I just happened to lie about who I am— what I am. I am a natural witch, meaning I was born with an affinity for magic. I rarely use my magic, as it can cause problems such as the one I'm in now, albeit this is quite an extreme case. If I do use magic, it's as minimally as possible, and only in dire situations.

One such situation happened just over three months ago when I needed to use magic to save Sam's life. Now, I would've thought that saving Sam's life was more important to Dean than me being a witch, but I guess I was wrong. Here's how it happened:

Nick, the maniac who was Lucifer's vessel before Dean killed him, tried to resurrect Lucifer. Why he was so desperate to be Lucifer's vessel again, I don't know. He'd gone on a murder spree to 'avenge' his family's death, and that should have been enough to make Sam and Dean realize that Nick was not okay. As in, so far from okay that he kidnapped Mary and nearly killed her when she didn't give him what he wanted. After the whole, "Mom nearly died" thing, they understood that he was no longer Nick, but rather a man with a case of extreme Stockholm Syndrome.

Anyway, Nick was smarter than we thought he was and had a contingency plan being Donatello. While Dean was saving Donatello, Sam got jumped by Nick. After being able to lay on the Impala's horn to get Dean's attention, Sam tried to fight back against Nick but was struck in the head. I was back at the bunker with Jack and Mary, but when we realized what Nick was planning, Jack flew us to Nick. Things got sketchy there when Jack lost his cool with Nick and— well I'd rather not relive it. It was disturbing. At Mary's insistence, Jack flew me to Sam and Dean, where we found Sam barely conscious with help too far away to get here in time.

Jack was going to heal him, but after what I saw, I wasn't letting Jack go anywhere near Sam. It was a split-second decision— reveal my true identity and save Sam, or let a clearly unstable Jack use his powers. It was an easy decision. I slipped my bag off my shoulder and pulled out the makings of a basic healing hex bag. I didn't need to look up to feel Dean's eyes burning a hole in my forehead. One minute later, I shoved the hex bag into Sam's hand, and the deep cut slowly faded, and Sam opened his eyes. I started to explain to Dean what had happened with Nick, and why I had hidden my identity, but Jack grabbed me and boom— back at the old house where Jack had killed Nick.

That was the last time I saw Sam and Dean. I went back to the bunker a few days later, hoping that Sam and Dean were okay. I hadn't seen Jack kill Mary, so I didn't know she was gone. I had left as soon as Jack landed. Mary asked me to go back to the boys, who weren't far away, and explain the situation with Nick, so I left, fully intending to go back to the old factory. Instead, I found myself heading northwest, up towards Seattle, my home. I didn't need to be close to them to know that Dean wouldn't want anything to do with me— he had a hard enough time trusting Rowena, and that took years. I spoke to a few of my other friends who were natural borns and steeled myself for the hell-storm waiting for me at the bunker. I arrived and saw a dozen cars pulled up around the bunker's entrance. I figured that it had something to do with Jack, not Mary. I entered just as Dean was finishing up his speech honoring Mary. "_I swear, her death will not be left unavenged. We will find Jack, and gank that lying bitch who called herself a friend._"

That was three months ago, and since then, more hell has been unleashed. I called Rowena two months ago, and although she wasn't outright blaming me for Mary's death, I could tell that she didn't believe me when I said I hadn't been there. She told me that Jack was gone, and God got pissed at Sam and Dean and decided to raise the dead— monsters and humans alike. "_Welcome to God's Apocalypse,_" she said. I offered to come back and help, but she warned me to stay away. "_The boys lost Mary and Jack and you. You are the only one not dead, so they blame you. Despite God's wrath, they are still looking for you. I suggest you hide._"

And I've done that. I haven't spoken to any old associates, witch or hunter, and am now working at a Tai Chi/mindful thinking studio in Jay, Vermont. Population just over 500, and right next to the Canadian border. It's a quiet little town, but I love it. I mainly work behind the desk, booking sessions, and helping with the finances, but the owner, Sally, is considering letting me offer lessons on healing herbs and positive thinking. I'll use my magic for that, making small hex bags for clients to put in their house, car or office to help with whatever they might be struggling with— low energy, decreased concentration, excessive migraines, etc. I don't like the idea of being paid for using magic, but being a glorified secretary isn't very lucrative, so this will help boost my income. If Sam and Dean find me, I'll have to leave town, fast, so the more money I had saved, the easier that will be.

I'm sitting at the computer, searching for different ingredients I might need for fundamental hex bags when I hear the bell over the door ring. I don't look up because I'm assuming it's Sally back from her outdoor Tai Chi class. But, when I don't hear her usual, "Hey, hey, Miss Quinn!" I look up and see someone I didn't hope to see.

"Cas, how did you find me?" I slowly roll my computer chair away from the desk, so if I need to run, I can jump over the counter quickly.

"There's no need to run, Quinn. Sam and Dean aren't here. They have other issues to attend to." Castiel's low voice and even cadence used to be calming to me, but now only feels menacing.

"Really? I have a hard time believing that. '_Gank the lying bitch_' sounds like killing me is quite important for Dean. You expect me to believe you found me and didn't tell them where I am?" I glance down at the monitor on the desk that shows the security camera feed, scanning each view for the distinctive Impala.

"I didn't know you were there. You shouldn't have heard that. Dean was angry, grieving. And also quite inebriated. Losing Mary like that…." Cas trailed off, looking at the floor as if trying to hide the pain etched across his face. He sighed and looked back up and noticed that I was staring at the cameras. "They are not here, Quinn, that's not my reason for finding you. Sam and Dean don't blame you for Mary's death, not really. Honestly, they blame me more than anyone, even Jack, I think."

I look at him curiously. Why would they blame him? He wasn't the one who left the cabin, abandoning Mary and then ran away with no explanation. Cas noticed my confusion and answered the questions that were floating through my head. "Quinn, I knew Jack was not okay long before he was showing signs. Remember the snake?" He continues after seeing my slight nod. "He killed it. But he did so using his powers, similar to what he did to Nick. He turned the snake to ash. He thought it was mercy."

Just as I am about to ask more questions, the bell goes off again, this time followed by "Hey, hey Miss Quinn!" Sally walks right up next to Cas, utterly oblivious to the tension in the air, ironic for someone who teaches people about their energies and chakras. Sally is the quintessential guru, with long, graying hair and rings and bracelets adorning her hands and arms. She has a tank top and leggings on, with a shawl tied around her waist that is embellished with small metal rings that clink together when she walks. "Anything I can help with? Are you interested in taking a class, sir?"

I respond before Cas can say anything. "Uh, no, Sally. Actually, he's an old friend of my, err, brothers." I internally cringe, calling Sam and Dean my brothers. It's easier than saying a friend of the closest people I have to a family who is now hunting me down to kill me. "He was just telling me that something is wrong with them. I was hoping I could go for the day? If you don't mind?" Having seen no sign of the Impala, I am starting to trust Cas's story, but that means whatever it is he's here for is important enough for Cas to lie to them.

"Of course hun! I completely understand. Family is everything." Sally grabs my wrist and clasps my hand between hers. "This news is affecting your emotional balance, and you need to do what you can to find that balance again. Take the time you need." Sally squeezed my hand once, then heads to the back of the building towards her office.

I log out of the computer, grab my bag and phone, then head to Cas's truck. I direct him to my small apartment, and once inside, immediately bring out a bottle of whiskey and pour two glasses. He leans against my table, and I perch myself on my counter. I down the liquor in one swift gulp, and pour another for myself, passing the bottle to Cas. "Okay. Talk."


End file.
